


Gingerbread

by elletromil



Series: Flakes of Snow [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Young Harry Hart, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Back at home, Harry's family had never been one to really celebrate it except to put on a tree in a corner, make a bigger dinner on the appropriate night and handing out money as gifts. He had never felt like he had really missed out on anything, except now that he’s experimenting what Christmas means for what is soon becoming his new family, well, let’s just say he’s glad he has those people in his life now.





	1. A crack in the fabric of the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> This is some Merlahad fluff for Red because I can and I realised I never really wrote about Harry and Merlin when they were younger.
> 
> The first chapter was written for that prompt “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” and the other one was written in answer to Red's tags because I cannot resist fluff :D
> 
> Also, please ignore the stupid chapter titles, I am amusing myself

What surprises Harry the most is how he is actually surprised to find out that HQ gets decorated for Christmas. Sure, they are a serious organisation and all, but they do need the reminder of why they are fighting the good fight. Also, most of the time, he’s pretty sure most of the personnel are just kids pretending to be grown-ups. Of course they are going to decorated every room with tinsels and garlands and wreaths and mistletoe. Of course there is going to be Christmas music blasting everywhere and a Secret Santa organised. Of course the air now smells of gingerbread thanks to the kitchen staff continuously baking that stuff for all the employees.

Back at home, his family had never been one to really celebrate it except to put on a tree in a corner, make a bigger dinner on the appropriate night and handing out money as gifts. He had never felt like he had really missed out on anything, except now that he’s experimenting what Christmas means for what is soon becoming his new family, well, let’s just say he’s glad he has those people in his life now.

Still, he honestly hadn’t thought he would get as much into the holiday cheer as everyone else, but truth be told, it had not taken an hour before he was walking the corridors with a Santa’s hat firmly planted on his head and having all intentions to keep it there for as long as he doesn’t get a mission.

Not that he can remember where he acquired the hat, but since he’s joined Kingsman he’s learned how to just accept the seemingly unexplainable and to just roll with it. This philosophy has yet to fail him yet.

Of course, Christmas fast approaching or not, some things simply never change.

Which is why it doesn’t surprise him when his usual handler doesn’t get affected by the good mood when he finally sees him a few days after the holidays madness has started. Merlin is still his usual self, serious and professional, seemingly above any kind of shenanigans.

It’s unsurprising and yet a little bit disappointing.

He’s not here to make friends, but he’d like to think Merlin is one (however begrudgingly) and he had been looking forward to share this newfound happiness with him. Had been wondering what kind of Christmas trinkets might clutter his desk, if he’d wear reindeer antlers like some others or maybe even an ugly Santa sweater.

But nope, Merlin is completely unaffected.

Or so he thinks until the handler takes a look at him and huff a light amused sound at the sight of his hat. There’s even the tiniest curl upward of his lips, the minute relaxation in his shoulders and a softening in his usually hard stare.

“Oh my goodness! Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Even if he could have stopped himself, he wouldn’t have and Merlin simply rolls his eyes and shoves him out of his way.

But it’s too late now, Harry has made a crack in his persona and he’s going to keep on chipping at it, until he gets to the real Merlin underneath. But this is enough of a Christmas miracle for today, so instead of teasing him even more, he just takes a hold of his arm and starts stirring him towards the kitchens.

“Come on, there’s a fresh batch of gingerbread cookies that are about to be ready. I’m tired of Bors eating them all.”

He expects Merlin to protest, but for once the man lets himself be lead away silently and maybe Harry is mistaken, but he thinks they might very well be walking just a bit too close to be appropriate.

_Uh._

Oh well. Thoughts for another day.

There are cookies to be eaten after all.


	2. Warm hands, pink ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin isn’t really that cold of a man, even if he knows that’s the image he gives off at work. But he wants to be taken seriously no matter his young years, and the respect is hard to come by since he’s not a Knight. It’s absolutely rubbish, that men with the impulse control of a toddler would be more trusted to do their job well than a hard worker such as himself, but that’s how things are with Kingsman.

Merlin isn’t really that cold of a man, even if he knows that’s the image he gives off at work. But he wants to be taken seriously no matter his young years, and the respect is hard to come by since he’s not a Knight. It’s absolutely rubbish, that men with the impulse control of a toddler would be more trusted to do their job well than a hard worker such as himself, but that’s how things are with Kingsman.

It probably doesn’t help that he’s a bit short with the Knights, what with respect being a two way street and all, but when Merlin is called in, there is usually no time to lose about whether or not Merlin is right about whatever order he issues the Knight. Merlin knows fully well what is at stake, that it’s not only the life of an agent resting in the palm of his hands, but often times the fate of the nation, if not the world.

When he tells a Knight to _jump_ , the Knight shouldn’t even waste time by asking _how high_.

That means he has unfortunately ruffled quite a few feathers since he’s started in the handler division and it’s the reason why he mostly works on research and development, instead of his primary job. It’s not quite a waste of his talents, since he’s one of their best inventors, but it’s frustrating to know some people have their head too far up their arses to listen to the people who _know_ what they are doing.

Until he’s paired with the newly knighted Galahad, that is.

Galahad is more of a little shit than all of the Knights reunited, but he bloody _listens_. If Merlin tells him to retreat, Galahad does so without a word of protest. Oh, he’ll ask _why_ as soon as he’s in a relatively safe spot, but in order to have a better understanding of the situation. Not because he’s doubting his handler.

Still, when Arthur tells them they’re going to be paired together from now on, Merlin doesn’t give it more than a month before Harry requires another handler.

Not because they don’t get along, but exactly because of the opposite. Merlin could see himself become friend with Harry quite easily, if it wasn’t for the circumstances surrounding their acquaintance. Merlin still needs to be professional, still needs to keep a certain distance, if only so that he’ll be fair to the other Knights.

But it’s hard not to encourage Harry little acts of kindness. They are completely non-invasive, just a cup of tea left on his desk, sometimes a sandwich. Volunteering for testing out a new piece of technology, something that is far from being as exciting as it sounds, whenever Merlin is the one who needs it. The hand that had briefly pressed his shoulder that day they thought Geraint had blown himself up during a mission.

Still, even though he does nothing to reciprocate the overtures of friendship, he does nothing to discourage them either, and it seems to be just enough for Harry.

How that translate to Harry thinking that abducting Merlin away from his desk so they can go feast on gingerbread cookies is something he can do, Merlin doesn’t know though. He really should shake himself free of his hold on his arm and go back to work, but it’s been so long since anyone has touch him as gently as Harry currently is. Not as if he’s weak or fragile, but like he’s something precious, deserving of the utmost care.

It’s very hard not to press himself closer to the warmth that seem to radiate from Harry and Merlin hopes dearly that the Knight won’t realise he hasn’t protested so far like he should have been. Much like he hopes his ears aren’t as pink as he thinks they are right now. If Harry notices that, he will never let him live it down.

He risks a glance at him, but Harry is looking in front of him, a small smile curling his lips the likes Merlin as never seen on the agent before. It’s fond and happy and makes Harry looks younger than he is, innocent maybe, a smile that makes his heart beat faster for some reason.

It’s possible Merlin walks a bit closer to him after that, but if Harry minds he has a funny way of letting him know, because when they finally make it to the kitchens, even if he lets his arm go in favor of grabbing a few cookies, he makes sure that their shoulders keep brushing together.


End file.
